The Strength of One's Own Heart
by Kirusuchinu
Summary: CHAPTER 4 BV high school fic, Bulma is a sayan and wishes to defeat Freza
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Strength of One's Heart

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

A/N: I'm back, I hade a total brain relapse once my other story got canceled, I couldn't write any more, I don't even know who reported me but I have a feeling some soccer moms have been checking out the sight, so I know they never read this part so I will be really censoring these chapters but if you want the uncut version of this story I will be more than happy to e-mail it to you and I will have to ask for specific information on those who want the uncut version, such as age, it's just precaution, I am really ready to start righting again, so hopefully I will not be reported again, but if I do, than you can go to my website at: http: and go to stories, and read the uncut version there, that way it doesn't matter if the soccer moms see it, they can't do anything about it, they can't report it and get it kicked off of MY website. Or if you really don't want to read the uncut version I will also have the censored version on my website in the same place so I hope this story will be enough of an apology to all my loyal fans who did read that story and really liked it.

Chapter 1Cool Saturday Nights

It was dark out and very cloudy, Bulma was now getting ready to go out with her friends, they had found this night club for 18 and up just at the beginning of their summer vacation, it was called 'The Red Dragon', Bulma had just gotten out of the shower her wet hair clung to her face, back and hips; as she walked out of the bathroom a puff of steam escaped around her sensuous curves, She walked to her dresser and got out a black thong and a strapless bra to match, she then went into her closet and got out some of the many things the had bought today, it was a dark blue shirt and skirt that accentuated her soft curves, the shirt tied behind her neck and ended just above her navel and crocheted down the front, the skirt started at her hips and went down to her ankles, it had one big slit in the middle, and underneath you could see a pear of short black spandex shorts. she let her wild main of hair cascade down her back and her tail hang loose, her tail was the same color as her hair, a light cerulean blue, it made her eyes look ablaze, just as she was applying the last bit of her makeup she looked at the alarm clock to see it was already 8:13pm, suddenly the phone rang and she went to go pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Bulma, its Chi."

"Oh hey Chi, so are you guys ready for me to pick you up."

"Yep where all set."

"Ok, just let me put on my shoes and I'll be right over."

"Ok, Ja ne."

"Bye."

With that she hung up the phone and quickly went to get her shoes on, she had a pear of black boots that went up to her knees. She then went out to her car. It was a black mustang, she stepped inside and drove of into the cool Saturday night off to her friend's house, she was going to party hard, she had school on Monday and she was going to start off her senior year with a bang, she didn't know what to expect from tonight but she was going to trust her gut instincts whenever they came up, hell tonight she was going to have a blast. She pulled up in front of Chi-chi's house, when both girls emerged into the cool evening, Chi had on a fiery red dress that hooked behind her neck and left some of her back exposed, it flowed to her knees, and the dress looked good against her black chest length hair. The other girl's name was 18, she had a green dress, and it fell to her mid quadriceps, the top was a tank top, really very simple but still very sultry.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" Yelled the blonde girl named 18

"Nothing, you guys ready to go party hard?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then let's go." With that Bulma turned on her Linkin Park CD and drove away into the night. When they got to the club there was a long line and a lot of people where not let in but she approached the guard with her two friends in tow.

"Hey Kakarotto!" She yelled at the guard, he brought his eyes to her and smiled.

"Hey Bulma, I suppose you want in huh."

"That would be nice."

"Alright, come on in." Once he had said that the crowd got even wilder, none the less he unlatched the rope and allowed the three girls to walk in, Chi-chi was the last one in and he allowed his eyes to wander over her body for a bit longer, this did not go unnoticed by her of course so she started to sway her hips as she walked in. Once they got into the club they noticed the strobe lights overhead, they wasted no time in getting on the dance floor and they all started to dance.

A dark mysterious man sat at the bar, drinking his coke as he watched the people who came in, his eyes paused on a woman who had just walked in, he had no clue who she was but he watched her nonetheless as her hips began to sway, apparently she had come with a couple of friends, he saw them all walk to the dance floor and she began to move her hips harder and faster to the beat of the music, she was dancing with the blond one in front of her and the chick with the black hair was behind her, it was dam sexy and he watched her and only her, her soft sensuous curves showing right through the thin fabric of her clothing, he then focused on one thing on her body, she had a tail and it was now winding around one of the girls hips, that was the last straw, he wanted her and he needed her now. He got up, finishing the last of his coke and walked to the dance floor to where she was, he tapped her on the shoulder and he then noticed her dark cerulean eyes, she instantly knew what he wanted and she unwound her tail from her friend and walked with the man to a spot on the dance floor she started to move her hands and hips all over him, her hands finally fell tangled in his hair, she then got a shock as he unwound his tail and entwined it with her own tail, they danced together until the song ended then she led him back to the bar and grabbed a seat next to him, they both looked at each other and finally when Bulma's breath finally came back she ordered a cherry coke.

"So, what's your name tough guy?"

"It's Vegeta, what's yours?"

"My name is Bulma." They suddenly fell silent as he stared at her partially parted puffy soft blue lips, he wanted to feel them with his own so bad, she recognized this and she leaned forward and closed her eyes as he grasped her lips with his own, he begged for entrance in her mouth and she allowed it, she parted her lips a little more and that was all it took for his tongue to delve into her mouth to explore, she also did some of her own exploring with heat, Vegeta was surprised, out of all the girls he has kissed there has never been one that kissed like her, he had to work hard to keep up with her, no one else ever tasted as good as she did, her hand wandered to his. She parted from his lips as she led him to the dance floor once again, they danced until the late hour of 2 in the morning, they parted and she and her friends left the club, he left too and saw her and her friends walk to a black mustang, Bulma got into the drivers seat and drove away with her friends, she had scribbled her number on a napkin with a pen at the bar, he unfolded it and witnessed the beautiful way she wrote her name, suddenly he felt a big, bulky hand on his shoulder, he looked to find it was Kakarotto.

"C'mon Vegeta, I'll drop you off at your apartment." He nodded and got into Kakarotto's Red BMW. As soon as Vegeta got into his apartment and he gently shut and locked the door, he didn't want to wake up his brother, he peeked his head into his little brother's room to find him tucked under his covers, Vegeta gently shut the door and went into his own room and quickly removed his black wife beater shirt and then his boots and black jeans, he crawled into his bead and his dog hopped onto the bed to sleep with him, it was an Alaskan Klee Kai, his name was Kiba, he looked just like an Alaskan wolf, white with black eyes. He settled in for the night as his master fell into slumber with a certain blue haired mistress on his mind.

Bulma finished driving her friends home and finally got back to her own house where she had lived all of her life, she couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta's tail, she wondered where he had gotten it, maybe there was some hope that some of her race was still alive, that gave her pride for her parents had only found her in their back yard, she did a little research on her DNA and found it to be that of a pure blood sayan, she loved to train also, which was one of the traits of a sayan for sure, they where a proud race with a blood lust for fighting and a love for destroying all living things that appose them, she had found out long ago who had destroyed planet Vageta-sei, it was Freza and she trained day in and day out so she would become strong enough to kill Freza, she didn't know how close she was until the day finally came to kill Freza but she didn't take any chances, she finally decided to give up the matter for now and retire for bed, she undressed so she was only in a big shirt and a pear of underwear, she crawled under the soft blue silk sheets and rested her head on her white pillows, she once again began to think about the soft lustful kiss that her and Vegeta shared and finally dozed off into a blissful slumber.

Not a very long chappy but none the less I thought it was a good one, I wrote this in the span of 3 hours, I'm proud of myself, I even looked for the kind of dog Vegeta should have, ok so this is chapter 1 next will come chapter 2 and then so on and so forth.

P.S: Please Review, I will not post the next chappy until I get 5 reviews from 5 different people, so please review, tell me what you think, and believe me Vegeta may have been a little OOC in this chappy but he goes back to being his regular self once school starts, and that will be the very next chappy and be sure that I will be having a gay guy in this, I love them to death, they are just the nicest people on the face of the earth, I should know, I know enough of them.

Next time on The Strength of One's Own Heart (TSOOOH): First day of school, Bulma is a senior same as Vegeta, Bulma is the Bad ass Genius sexy chick that's also on the Dance team and works out, Vegeta is the Bad ass punk who is on the Rugby team with Kakarotto, Krillin is just the nice kid who never gets beat up on, Yamcha is the player who goes to a different school but plays Rugby (dirty cheating bastard) Be weary that he will get his ass kicked hard by Vegeta in later chapters.

With much love:

Kirusuchinu Ransu


	2. FIGHT!

Title: The Strength of One's Own Heart

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

A/N: Hi it's me again, Kiru, it's strange, now all the inspiration and the writing is poring out of me, go figure, and it was because of just one dream that I can't stop thinking about, but I wouldn't waist your time with it now, I bet you just want to read the chappy, so without much further ado I present to you "The Strength of One's Own Heart" chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was still dark when Bulma went for her morning jog, it was a daily routine for her, go for her 2 mile jog, work out in her gym, then get ready for the rest of the day, today she had a very short training period, today was her first day of school of her senior year, she was now getting dressed, when she finished she looked in the mirror, the reflection showed a girl with long blue hair tied up in a messy bun, strands of blue hung in her face over her shimmering blue eyes, she wore a black shirt with no sleeves, it had a picture of Jack the pumpkin king from the Disney movie "The Nightmare before Christmas," the back of the shirt was entirely black lace, it left her back exposed, underneath you could see the black bra that she whore, she also whore a pear of Black hip huggers, and underneath the flared pant leg she had on her boots she had on at the club, she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door and down to the kitchen, she then could smell the aroma of pancakes and eggs in the air, she walked in to the kitchen and was greeted by a perky woman with bright blond hair, she was very tall for a female, she was whistling a happy tune when she finally noticed her daughter standing there.

"Oh, Bulma you startled my, here, have a seat, I made you breakfast."

"Thanks mom." After she got done eating she stood and grabbed her back pack, she quickly gave her mother a peck on the cheek as well as her father who had just walked in as Bulma stood up, he was a very short man with lavender locks with tints of grey in it. She walked out the door, the clouds where very dark, today was going to be cold and wet, she got into the garage, she decided she would take her motorcycle to school today, it matched her personality perfectly, and it was black with blue lightning bolts on the sides and around the license plate, she quickly got to school and her friends where waiting for her in the front of the school today.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" Said 18, she was wearing the same kind of black pants as her but she had on a teal halter top that tied around her neck.

"You guys waited for me? Oh how sweet of you."

"Yeah, we decided to wait until you got here until we saw what classes everyone had." Said Chi-chi

"Ok, so who wants to go first?"

"I will." Said Kiru, she was a girl with long green hair and a very tan complexion, she was also one of the few survivors of the Sayan race, she had a sister named Chiru but she died on Freza's ship, Kiru was another natural born fighter, with no emotion what so ever, only hate, and anger, there was never any excitement in her face, but she certainly was beautiful, her eyes engulfed anybody who dared to look in them, her tail was always wound tightly around her waist, she would never be caught dead with a weakness, there was no weak link in her chain, she just wanted to kill Freza, he was the one who raped her and her sister countless times until he killed Chiru.

"Ok, I have Directed Studies with Konan, Government with Belts, English with Engashi, Dance with Gohni, Yearbook with Mata, and then I'm a T.A. with Demallo."

"I'll go next, then you Chi; I have Advanced Engineering with Gonar, Concert Choir with Hiroshi, Advance weight lifting with Gonzo, Advanced English with Cavallo, Yearbook with Mata, and then Government with Demallo."

"Well I have Economics with Lacey, Concert Choir with Hiroshi, English with Pinager, Home Economics with Delillo, Yearbook with Mata, and then I'm a T.A. for Rosario, what about you 18?"

"I have Directed Studies with Konan, Government with Belts, English with Engashi, Dance with Gohni, Yearbook with Mata, and then Art with Mancillas." Just as sudden as they had finished the bell rang and it was time to go to first period for an hour. All four girls decided to meat at break, Bulma walked to her first class in isolation, everyone else's class was on the other side of campus in the H wing while she was in the D wing, she walked in the class to see it was nearly empty, but then again not very many people wanted to be in Advance Engineering. As soon as she sat down the bell rang and everyone sat down as the teacher walked in and began class.

Break

Break finally came as the entire student body raced for the line into the cafeteria, Bulma and Chi-chi just had choir together.

"Oh my god Bulma, did you see how mad he got at us sopranos, just because the girls behind me where talking."

"Yeah and then he blamed you for it, I swear, I hate that man, I swear, after I kill Freza, I'm going to kill him."

"But what about his daughter, she loves him?"

"Well maybe I will wait until she is a bit older."

"Why does it bother you? You are a sayan, and you age as such."

"Yeah, I suppose I wouldn't kill him after all, but if he crosses me I will blow his head right off his shoulders." Just as she said that they had made it back to their lunch spot, it was right next to Konan's class on a green bench, Bulma made a loud screech as she felt someone pick her up, on instinct she brought her elbow into the attacker's jaw, he instantly let her go and she turned around to find it was Kakarotto playing a joke on her, he was now on the cold, wet cement. Bulma smirked thinking of how Kakarotto thought that she would actually let her guard down, Bulma helped Kakarotto up to his feet.

"Kakarotto, you of all people should know that I would never let my guard down."

"Yeah but I thought that because you had your tail dangling that you had your guard down."

"But Kakarotto, you know my tail is not a weakness of mine, you could pull it all you want but it doesn't hurt me like it would hurt you."

"Your right but I did catch you by surprise, otherwise you wouldn't have screeched." After that comment he was back on the pavement as he looked at Bulma's retreating form, she wasn't pissed she just didn't want to argue with him anymore over her lowering her guard. Chi bent over to his level, he noticed what Chi was wearing. She was wearing a Blood red tank top with a grey jacket on top of it, she had zipped it up half way, and she was also wearing a pear of dark blue Denim hip huggers. Her hair was down today.

"Are you alright?" Asked Chi, she had on a look of concern. He couldn't move, he couldn't get his voice to start working, he could feel his lips moving but no sound, she kept looking at him, her eyes born into his, his voice was finally audible as he said one word.

"Hi." Chi-chi laughed at his desperate attempt at a response.

"Hi, my name is Chi-chi Mau, what's your name?" She said in a sweet and gentile voice

"My name is Kakarotto, but you could call me Goku." His words came out in stutters, he had never been this nervous with a girl in all his life, he finally noticed he was on the pavement again and he quickly got up, Chi-chi did the same, she brought her eyes to his and allowed Goku to just stare into her deep obsidian pools.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Goku I'll see you again at lunch." She walked away slowly swaying her hips and walking up to Bulma who was currently chatting with 18, he watched her the whole time and then he was startled as the bell rang, he watched Chi pick up her things and walk to her next class, he secretly hoped he had a class with her and then when Chi was out of sight he picked up his things and then noticed Bulma waiting for him looking at him with a smirk on her face, she had seen him the whole time ever since he laid eyes on Chi.

"C'mon Kakarotto, I know you have Weight lifting with me this period."

"Wait, how did you know that? Are you psychic?" Bulma looked at him with a look of disbelief and confusion, could her friend truly be that vein? They started to walk to their class as she gave him a response to his question.

"No Kakarotto, I'm not psychic."

"Then how did you know we had class together."

"Because, I saw your schedule at orientation remember?"

"Oh Yeah, I remember now." Bulma rolled her eyes as they approached the girls locker room, she went inside as Kakarotto left for his own locker room, Bulma quickly got dressed in her P.E. clothes, she was in a sleeveless P.E. shirt with a pear of black spandex shorts, she also changed her boots for really good workout shoes with white socks that went above her ankle. She walked out of the locker room to go where the class would meat in the weight room.

Vegeta was sitting in a corner waiting for class to start, he didn't even want to be here but he thought about next period and the fact that it was a free period where he could go sit in the senior's lounge and drink his coke, he was so focused on his free period that he didn't even notice a girl walking in the weight room until he herd the door shut, he was just going to take a quick glance to see who walked in but found that once he saw her he couldn't look away. It was Bulma from the club, he made a mental note to himself that no matter what she whore she was always attractive, he smirked as she didn't even notice him at all as she sat against one of the walls, he knew this class was going to be fun, he didn't even notice the bumbling idiot that stumbled on the floor mats as he walked in and sat next to her, she turned to the man and started talking to him, that's when Vegeta saw who the guy was, it was Kakarotto, they where making soft conversation that Vegeta couldn't even hear, he focused harder and his sayan sense of hearing kicked in.

"Hey Bulma!" she ignored the man who called to her as he stumbled over the floor mats; she looked at him once he sat down.

"Hey Kakarotto, what where you doing earlier with Chi, you seemed pretty nervous, I could smell it." Kakarotto got very sweaty all of the sudden, and he could smell his nervousness himself, Bulma tried to look him in the eyes but he kept avoiding her gaze, he didn't know how to answer, all of the sudden he was saved for now as some very big and bulky boys walked up to them and started talking.

"Well would you look what we have here boys, a flower, should I stomp it?" The other three boys laughed as Bulma stared strait at the boy.

"Well would you take a look at what I have here Kakarotto, a sorry excuse for a human, should I smash him, render his head from his shoulders, or make him feel the slowest, most painful death he could hardly stand." All the boys stopped laughing and stared with hateful eyes at the female.

"What did you say?" You could see and hear the anger he managed to sustain, in his voice and his blue eyes.

"I think you heard me loud and clear human." She put anger and strain on the word 'human' as if it was poison in her mouth; she slowly stood and unwound her tail from around her waist she then weaved it in and out of her fingers, playing with the tip. One of the other boys with black hair went diving for the petite looking female; she slid to the side so he would avid hitting her she then swung her knee in the boy's abdomen and he bent down low, clutching his stomach tight, he keeled over to his side.

"I wouldn't suggest you do something that rash ever again." She said just before the boy's second lackey attacked her; he took a swing at her, he missed but brought his elbow back to miss connecting to the back of her head, she brought her foot up to his face, he cried out as she made it connect into one very painful blow, now he was on the floor clutching his face, he tried to get back up but her foot made contact with one or two of his rib bones.

"What are you going to do now, huh punk?" The third boy looked as the woman was tormenting his friend, he thought for a moment as she was distracted, he brought his attention to her tail swaying gently, he didn't even think as he grabbed for her tail, he squeezed it tight in his left hand and used it to distract the woman from his quickly approaching hand, he felt her skin connect with his fist, he smirked but then his feel of victory quickly dissipated as she turned her face to his slowly a little blood was trickling from the cut on her lip, he still had her tail in his hand but she seemed un fazed as she quickly pulled her tail from his grasp, it draped loosely around her thy, she slowly reach her hand for her lip and wiped off the blood with the back of her hand, she looked at it for a moment and then looked at his cowering face, he tried punching her again, but she grabbed his wrist before it made contact and she squeezed it gently by her standard and a painful howl escaped from deep inside of him.

"I told you not to do anything rash." Just then she brought her knee into his manhood and he made an even louder screech as he lost his ability to stand, by now there where a lot more boys in the weight room and they all moaned as she made the connection, she soon let him go and let him fall to the floor, he was clutching his balls for all his life, just then he could feel a foot hovering over his protective hands, he looked up to see it was the female.

"If you really know what's best for you and your lackeys you'd be running now." He got the most terrified look on his face as she raised her hand to his trembling form, it started to glow a blue color, it started to get bigger and bigger and bigger.

"BULMA, STOP!" The light quickly disappeared into her hand as she looked up to see her teacher, Mr. Gonzalez, he was a fairly old man with a long ponytail, his hair was black with white streaks in it, his beard and mustache also had some grey in it, she quickly got off of the boy's family gems and stared at her teacher.

"They started it." She said pointing at all the boys groaning on the ground, clutching at whatever hurt the most.

Vegeta had witnessed the whole fight; he made a few more mental notes to store away about his female mistress. One; don't mess with her, two; never try to surprise her but the number one rule was NEVER grab her tail, he didn't know weather she was pissed because the cut on her lip, the fact that he was the main guy who insulted her, or it was just because he grabbed her tail but he was definitely the one who got hurt the worst, even the kid with the broken ribs didn't get it as bad as the blonde guy, he made a decision that day to promise he would have this female, no matter what. He watched as the female was given a pass to see the principal and he saw her leave.

A/N: That's it of "The Strength of One's Own Heart" Chapter 2, I have not decided what the next chappy should be but I'm thinking either it will continue with lunch on the same day or it should be the weekend and the girls are going shopping, I will be dragging in Vegeta's gruesome past in later chappys, I want you to help me out though, I want you to review and tell me what I should do in the next chappy and I will take whatever sounds the most interesting so please review and tell me what you think I should do.

With much Love:

Kirusuchinu Ransu


	3. We need to talk

Title: The Strength of One's Own Heart

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: Me only own Kiru

A/N: I was sort of disappointed I only got the bare minimum of reviews for the chapters, but I still do none the less love those who did review for the chapter. Ok so now it's time for the third chapter and I am very sorry that the first chapter was underlined, I didn't know, something about the link to my website that I tried to put in there but I want you to know that you can e-mail me and ask for the link to the site so here is the e-mail you can reach me afraid to put in the link because it might not work and it might underline the entire chapter again so cope with me and also if this story gets kicked off of then you will find the story on my website so it is good if you get the link now.

Chapter 3

Once again it was a very dark and stormy day, Bulma was going to go out with her friends but the truth was she couldn't get Vegeta out of her head, ever since the first day of school when she had seen him in her weight lifting class, she was sure he hadn't noticed her looking at him but as soon as she walked in she was distracted by his flame like hair, she managed to turn away just barely before he saw her ever since then she wasn't able to train, I mean sure she did little things here and there but she couldn't focus and she didn't think tonight with her friends would be any different. It was 4:31 in the morning, Bulma was currently meditating, that usually worked to clear her mind, suddenly the phone rang, she knew who it was instantly, who else would call at 4:31 in the morning.

"Mushi mushi."

"Hi Bulma, you want to get together and train?" It was Kiru, she was always training when she wasn't at school or doing something with her friends, and Bulma didn't even think she got that much sleep at all

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

"How about your gym, it's much better than anything I got."

"Not true, you have the gravity chamber you stole from Freza's ship remember?"

"Yeah but it only goes to about 500 times earth's gravity."

"You really need someone to upgrade it, why don't you bring it over here and I'll look at the schematics and I'll see what I can do."

"Ok, I'll be right over."

"Se ya."

"Ja ne."

It didn't take long for Kiru to get here, even with the gravity machine, as soon as she landed Bulma was outside to greet her, her gym was another building all of it's own, she loved her gym.

"Hey, so what do you want to do first, train, eat, or tinker with the gravity chamber."

"I want to train first then we can eat and do more training until about 8:30."

"Ok, so do you want to do combat, weight room, or swimming first."

"Lets stretch in the weight room first then swimming and then ki combat."

"Ok."

They quickly went inside her gym and in to the weight room, Bulma had a gravity machine hooked into the weight room, she brought it up to 300 just to start off and they did their stretches, then after about an hour of that they went into the locker room where there where many swim suits, Kiru had learned long ago to have half of her work out wardrobe here, Bulma was always training and as long as she was training Kiru would come over for more training most of the time. Kiru had on a simple black swim suit that crocheted down her chest; she also had on a pear of black spandex shorts. Bulma had on a black swim suit with like a blue and purple crisscrossing shadow pattern that was really fairly simple, it wasn't made to make anyone look sexy but Bulma pulled it off nicely with her tight abs and her firm muscular body, she had bought it at one of 18's swim meets, it was made for someone who was supposed to swim fast, someone in these competitions. Both Bulma and Kiru had their hair tied back tight so it wouldn't get in their faces; they both walked out to the pool and dove in swimming laps of all four strokes.

"So Bulma what's wrong?" Kiru asked once they got in to the hot tub.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was wearing much more drag than you and I still managed to lap you, you have something on your mind now what is it?"

"Nothing, really I was just going slower because my hair is really thick."

"It's not any thicker than mine; as a matter of fact my hair has always been much thicker than yours."

"But still, nothing is bothering me, I'm fine." There was a long silence as Bulma looked down into the bubbly water, she let her thoughts be captured once again by the hansom boy who always seemed to penetrate her mental wall when suddenly in a flash she found herself pinned to the wall of the tub with Kiru's forceful hands gripping her arms, her face was now inches from Bulma's.

"Bulma you of all people should know how weak I am being right now, it's not vary common for me to lower my guard low enough to ask even a friend like you what's wrong, so when I do ask you what's wrong you of all people should know I wouldn't ask unless I knew for sure that there IS something wrong and it would do you a lot of good to tell me what it is." Kiru still didn't let her go there was another deadly silence between them.

"Ok, I met another sayan." Kiru slowly eased her grip off of Bulma's arms and sat down across from her.

"That's better now tell me more, what's his name."

"His name is Vegeta I met him at the club 18, Chi and I went to last Saturday, we danced, kissed, then danced some more, he wanted me to come home with him to his apartment but I couldn't, I was driving Chi and 18 home, but I did leave him my number, but that's not all, he is also in my 3rd and 6th period classes."

"But you have 6th period with me. Tell me what he looks like, I may have remembered him."

"He has black hair that sticks up like a flame."

"Oh yeah I remember that guy, I guess the rumors where true than."

"What rumors?"

"There where some rumors flying around Freza's ship before I left, Vegeta had a twin brother named Victor, he was forced to pose as Vegeta because Vegeta was the older of the twins therefore if they where both to be traded as slaves Vegeta would pull in more money because he was the one who was to claim the throne, Vegeta had gotten away from the destruction of Vegeta-sei, but Victor was captured and brought on to Freza's purging crew."

"Oh, did you know him?"

"Yes, there where maybe only a few sayans on Freza's ship but we had to stick together, and I bet even to this day Victor still pretends to be Vegeta, that's why I need to kill Freza or know that either you or even Vegeta will kill him, for Victor's sake, because he has gone through nothing short than what I have been through."

"That's not true, you watch your sister get killed as she was raped, and there is no way he could have had to deal with that."

"Don't be too quick to assume what he has been through, you see Freza was kind of gender confused, but he never laid a hand on anything other than a sayan, he was another one of Freza's sex toys."

"Yeah but you had to watch your sister be killed."

"Yes but I know my sister is dead, at least I have that, he doesn't even know if his brother is even alive." There was a long silence as Kiru was staring into the bubbly water, suddenly to lighten the mood she perked her head up to look at Bulma.

"How about we go get something to eat, its 7 o'clock now so I bet McDonalds is open."

"Sure, let's go get dressed." With that they both hopped out of the hot tub and flared their ki around them to dry themselves off and went to get ready for the day ahead of them.

It was now quarter till 6 as Vegeta combed his wild main of hair, Kakarotto had invited him to dinner at some Chinese buffet, he knew instantly that the manager would regret ever having an 'all you can eat' buffet, in the reflection in the mirror he saw a ruggedly hansom man with a black wife beater shirt on, with a silk shirt that he left unbuttoned, it had blue dragon silhouettes on it, he also had on a pear of black jeans with his tall black boots underneath the pant leg, suddenly he noticed a small figure standing in the door way.

"Where awe you goin Vegeta." Said a little boy no older than 2, it was Vegeta's little brother, in a desperate attempt to save his family, the king of Vegeta-sei sent his wife in one pod Vegeta in another but he could remember Freza's guards ambushing the docking bay just before his brother could get in the pod, when him and his mother landed on earth she instantly went into labor, Vegeta being 16 knew very little about delivering a baby but none the less he did, his mother died while giving birth but the baby survived, his mother named him Ookami but Vegeta just called him Ami, Ami was in a long white shirt that looked like it used to be his father's shirt, he was also holding a stuffed tiger, his name was Tora, Ami got it at the orphanage they where at until Vegeta got a job and turned 18, he worked at a hardware store in the lighting department making just enough to support him and his brother.

"WE are going to dinner with Kakarotto, so let's go get you ready." Vegeta looked into Ami's eyes and they lit up like obsidian diamonds, he really was the spiting image of Vegeta and their father, he ran to Vegeta's side and pulled on his hand as hard as he could, pulling him to his room, Vegeta walked slightly bent over as Ami still had his hand in his tight grip. Kiba was also fallowing them into Ami's room, finally Vegeta lifted his brother on his shoulders and they bent down to enter the room, Vegeta picked out a pear of black coveralls with a fuzzy monkey on it, the shirt was baby blue with little clouds on it, his shoes where Velcro, they where white with black Velcro straps, Vegeta brushed his hair and helped him reach the sink to brush his teeth, finally they where both ready, as they where walking out Kiba barked very loudly as if to say 'don't forget me'

"No Kiba, you can't come." Came Ami's response, Kiba sat and begged

"Don't worry Kiba, we will bring you leftovers." As if he where happy with the response Vegeta gave him, Kiba walked over to a big pillow that was his bed and laid down and just looked at the both of them, with that Vegeta shut and locked the door and headed for the car.

Bulma was now getting ready for dinner with her friends and she thought about who was coming for a moment, it was Chi, 18, Kiru and her, Bulma looked at her reflection to see she was wearing a navy blue silk Asian style shirt with a white floral pattern on it, she was also wearing a pear of black pants, she also had her hair down tonight, and of course she had the pants specially tailored to accommodate her tail, it hung loosely around her waist, suddenly she herd a knock on her door.

"Come in, it's open." The door opened to reveal Kiru, fallowed by 18 and then Chi, Bulma first noticed what Kiru was wearing, it was a lavender tank top with a pear of dark blue jeans.

"Good news, Kakarotto is coming with us and he's bringing a few extras."

"Really who is Goku bringing?" Chi piped in, Chi was wearing a red shirt that had long bell sleeves that flared at her elbow, the skirt she was wearing was black and almost skin tight, it came about three inches above her knees, her hair was up in a bun but she let loose some of it to frame her oval face.

"Don't know, he said it was a surprise."

"Well than let's go." She looked at 18 and saw that she was wearing a green dress with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed across her back, the skirt came just above her knees, and once again 18 let her hair fall to her shoulders, she hardly wore her hair up if ever

"Just what I was thinking 18." They all stepped out and Bulma locked the door, she went to her car this time, the car was black with red dragon silhouettes on the sides and on the covers of her head lights, it was a 1991 Geo Storm with 2 doors, a very old classic, she loved fixing up old classic cars, Bulma hopped in and started her car and once she pulled out everyone else fallowed.

When Vegeta got to the place he un-buckled his brother's car seat and stood with him in his arms, he could see Kakarotto standing out front, Kakarotto saw them and waved at Ami, Ami waved back to him, once Vegeta got to where Kakarotto was standing and then noticed the surprised look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you would be bringing your little brother."

"Why would I leave him at home, we are having dinner, I hardly see him with work and school and then to top it all off the babysitter got sick, now are we going to go in and eat or what?"

"We are waiting for more people."

"Whos comin Vegeta?"

"Some friends from school."

"Reawy, wow wen do dey get here?"

"Really soon Ami, oh here they are now." Vegeta looked to see a black car with red dragons on it park across the street, followed by a black car, a red car and then another black car, the red one was the one that caught his attention first but then he averted his eyes to the one with the red dragons on it, he could tell Ami was looking at that one too, he loved dragons, Vegeta saw the blue hair of the woman that stepped out of the car, it was Bulma, he looked at Kakarotto to find his daze was pointed at the woman who got out of the red car, he looked back at the woman with the blue hair as she capsulated her car and she started to walk towards him once they where on the sidewalk all four girls stopped in frond of the three boys.

"Ok Kiru, Chi-chi, 18, Bulma this is Vegeta and his little brother Ookami but we just call him Ami."

"Vegeta, I hav a secquet."

"What is your secret Ami?" Ami leaned closer to whisper into Vegeta's ear

"Dat girl is vewy pwetty." He pulled away and pointed at Bulma

"You think she's pretty?"

"Yah, Weally pwetty."

"Me too, why don't you tell her that?"

"Wats her name Vegeta?"

"Her name is Bulma, you got it?" Ami nodded in recognition

"Buwma?"

"Yes Ami?"

"Yow vewy pwetty." Everybody started laughing and thought it was so cute

"Why thank you Ami you are very hansom too."

"Vegeta, is it aw wite if Buwma howds me?"

"Sure thing Ami, but you have to ask her if it's alright with her to carry you, you do weigh a ton, what is it now, 20 pounds? She might not be able to handle carrying you like I can."

"Buwma, can you cawy me pwease?"

"I would love to carry you Ami." With that Ami started squirming in Vegeta's arms to put him down, Vegeta put him down and went to Bulma, this entire time everybody watched in amazement as the child instantly bonded with Bulma, even Kakarotto was amazed, Ami let Bulma carry him after just 5 minutes of knowing her an he's known Kakarotto his entire life of two years and he has never let Kakarotto hold him.

"We should go inside, I'm hungry."

"Ok, c'mon Ami, are you hungry?"

"Yah!" They all walked in and waited for someone to seat them, when Ami started pulling gently on Bulma's hair to get her attention.

"Yes Ami?" Ami leaned closer to her face

"I hav a sequet."

"What's your secret Ami?" Bulma pulled her hair behind her ear and allowed him to press his cupped hand to her ear so know one would know what he was saying.

"Vegeta thinks your pwetty too."

"How do you know that?"

"He toweld me he did." Just then a hostess walked up to the group.

"How many of you for tonight?" Kakarotto leaned against the table to answer her question.

"Six adults and one child." The hostess looked at her chart and marked it with a pensil

"And are you here for the all you can eat buffet?"

"Yes mam."

"Ok, right this way." She lead them to a table near the back, she got a high seat for little Ami, who was sitting in between Bulma to his left and then Vegeta to his right, next to Vegeta was Kiru and then Chi and next to her was Kakarotto and then 18 sat in between him and Bulma, they all took terns getting up to get their food but of course the girls went first because if the guys went first they would clean the buffet quick but of course Chi and 18 went first and then Bulma and Kiru, they did a good job restraining themselves from clearing a good part of the buffet but they still took a lot of food, then Vegeta took Ami and all the boys went to get their food, despite everything Bulma thought Kakarotto managed to restrain himself to only one plate but of course he would go back for seconds.

"So who wants to go catch a movie after this?" asked Chi as soon as everyone else got back to the table.

"ME! I want to see a mowvie, can we Vegeta?"

"You sure you can stay up that late?"

"Yes!"

"Than I don't see any problem with that."

"YAY, I wana see Gawfiewd, Can we Vegeta? And Buwma you hav to com to." At this point everyone was laughing in hysterics over the overly excited child, they quickly finished eating and when they got outside it was poring down rain, Ami hugged Bulma tightly in hopes she would protect him from the rain, she watched Vegeta as he pointed to a car across the street in the parking lot, she nodded and they both flared their ki around them, so did Kiru, Chi and 18 looked with jealous eyes, Kakarotto instantly flared his ki and grabbed Chi and Kiru grabbed a hold of 18 so they wouldn't have to walk in the rain, Vegeta and Bulma walked towards his car, Vegeta found his keys and opened the passenger side of the car first so Bulma could put Ami in the back with his car seat, Ami slowly let go even though he didn't want to.

"Why can't you wide with us?"

"Don't worry Ami, I'll be right behind you in my car, you'll see me really soon, ok?"

"Owkay." He let go of Bulma and she got out of the car, she waved goodbye to the two of them as she reached into her purse and got out her capsule that contained her car and with a puff of smoke the car emerged, she pulled out her keys and lowered her ki as she got into the car, truth be told she needed some time to think, and that just wasn't possible with Vegeta around, she quickly got to the theatre and parked her car and emerged from her car and flared her ki around her once again then she saw Vegeta get out of his car with the same kind of aura as her, it was blue, she went and opened the passenger side door to get Ami out of his car seat, he latched on to her like this was the last time he was going to see her. They all walked in to the theatre and Vegeta paid for all three of them, they got a few snacks and went into the theatre and took their seats as they waited for the movie to start, since Ami was so short he sat on Bulma's lap and Vegeta sat next to them.

later

The movie now was almost done and Ami was now on Vegeta's lap with his head resting on Bulma's lap, suddenly Bulma felt Vegeta's hand on hers, she looked at him strait in the eyes and he leaned towards her ear.

"We need to talk, can I come to your house after I put Ami to bed."

"Sure, you know where I live?"

"No, where do you live?"

"At Capsule Corp. you know where that is?"

"Yeah."

They sat quietly, holding each other's hands for the rest of the movie until it was over, and Vegeta gently lifted Ami into his arms, careful not to wake the boy, Bulma walked out to her car as Vegeta did the same, she glanced once more at the car from inside her own as it drove away, she pulled out of her own parking spot and drove to her house to await her prince.

Well that was chappy 3, next installment of "The Strength of One's Own Heart" Vegeta comes to Bulma's house and they chat in Bulma's gym, about what you say? You will just have to wait for that.

With much love:

Kirusuchinu Ransu


	4. Halloween party

Title: The Strength of One's Own Heart

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

A/N: I was just feeling so compelled to right after the first two reviews I received from Mustang07 and Zicke that I just had to right this chappy at about 2:35 in the afternoon, so now I will get back to righting and I hope you really like this chappy.

Chapter 4

Bulma got home at about 9:30 and went inside her gym, she quickly changed into her training uniform, she had just finished changing when she herd the loud motor of Vegeta's car, she came out onto the lawn and flew over to him as he approached the frond door to the main housing unit where her room was, she could see his face turn to her and she saw that he had changed to, into some training clothes, he had on an old beat up blue tank top that showed off some of his pectorals and all the muscle in his arms, he also whore a pear of black spandex shorts with a few nicks and tears of their own, he did some observing of his own and saw that she had on the same gold tipped boots as him, she was also wearing a black tank top and black shorts, her hair was tied up in a pony tail.

"Come with me, I know a place we can talk privately." He nodded and followed Bulma as she flew into the air and landed in front of a giant building by Vegeta's standard, Bulma opened the door and took his hand as she led them both into the weight room, and she quickly shut the door after Vegeta was inside.

"Lights on, security cameras off." She said out loud to the big empty room

"Welcome back Bulma, Introduce your guest please." The loud automated voice of the computerized security system boomed into the room

"Luna, this is Vegeta."

"Welcome Vegeta, please state your full name." It took a little bit before Vegeta knew what was going on but then he remembered that this is Capsule Corp. one of the wealthiest companies on earth so of course they had high security.

"Vegeta Ouji." There was a long pause before the computer started talking again

"Please state your password Bulma."

"Sayans will rule over Freza." Once again there was a long pause before the computer was herd.

"Vegeta please go through eye scan." Vegeta didn't know what to do at that point but he looked at Bulma and she looked back at him, she led Vegeta to the computer.

"Now no matter what don't close your eye, this will only take a second." Vegeta looked at the computer and suddenly there was a light at the bottom of the monitor, Vegeta did what he was told and didn't close his eyes.

"Thank you; have a nice workout Bulma and Vegeta."

"What's with all the security?"

"Don't worry, it was just because I brought you in the gym for the first time, next time she'll only ask for your first name and then ask me for my password."

"Oh, ok."

"Come with me, we can sit in the hot tub." Bulma still had Vegeta's hand in hers as she guided him to where the pool and hot tub was Bulma took off her boots, shorts, and her tank top to reveal the same swim suit she whore earlier today, Vegeta noticed this and took off his own top and boots to expose his full chest, Bulma stole a glance at him as she was getting in the tub as he did the same to her.

"So what did you come to talk about?" She said as he sat across from her

"Why do you want to kill Freza?"

"How do you know I want to kill Freza?"

"Number one, all sayans want to kill Freza and number two your password." She thought of her password and started to think of a response to his question.

"Your right, I do want to kill Freza, because for all I know my parents could be dead and he destroyed all of that for me, I know you feel the same, not even knowing if your Brother is dead or alive."

"How did you know about my brother?"

"Kiru is a sayan too, she went to dinner with us and she is in our 6th period class as a T.A. she was once one of Freza's sex toys, her and her sister, but her and her sister was in the wrong place at the wrong time, Freza took the both of them to his sleeping quarters, he raped Chiru and then killed her, but just before he was about to kill Kiru, she had this outburst and knocked him out cold, she ran for the docking bay killing any guards in her way and then she left, came to earth, destroyed the tracking device on the gravity chamber she stole from there and I did her a favor and de-bugged the programs while she talked to my dad about housing."

"But I thought Dr. Briefs had an alliance with Freza, why would he take you and Kiru in?"

"Because he knows Freza is an evil man and he just pretends to be in Freza's alliance so the earth is not blown up, he makes stuff for Freza, and just tells him nothing of the sayans who seek refuge on earth, as far as Freza is concerned there are no sayans living on earth and Freza knows that Dr. Briefs would know if there where any sayans on earth."

"How would he know if I was here?"

"In my lab there is a ki sensor that censes all ki on earth, the strongest human's ki here is Krillin and he has 100, and then even a baby sayan has about 250 for a power level. Now I told you that story to tell you how I know Victor, it is because of Kiru, she was a slave on the same ship as Victor was, she told me there where wild rumors flying around the ship that Freza forced Victor to pretend he was you, because in the end Freza would make a whole lot more money off of you than he would with your brother, so of course they have met."

"So I'm guessing you guys don't know weather he is dead or alive?"

"You assume correctly." There was a long pause between the two of them, Bulma looked up into the eyes of the man who was already looking at her and he brought his eyes up to hers.

Bulma was not putting the final touches on her outfit, it was now all hallows eve and she was having a party, everybody would be there, even people she hardly knew, she looked at her reflection and even though she would never expose it to the public she silently admired how good she looked, she had dressed as a night elf, long pointy ears, she even bleached her hair white, she wore a dark purple shirt with no sleeves and a pear of old blue pants with patches scattered in places and a pear of dark blue boots, her hair was down and underneath you could see her long staff, she put a dash of glitter around her eyes, this was completely unlike her, she never had dressed so beautiful in all her life, she would always go generic and dress as a cat or an angel but this year she felt like outdoing herself, she shut the door on her way out and walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room to be greeted by what seemed like thousands of eyes even though the music was still on and people where still talking she could feel at least one pair of eyes on her, she looked around and found the eyes of most of her friends plastered to her, but she still felt there where more people watching her, her thought where interrupted when all her friends came up to her, Chi-chi was the first one she saw.

"Wow Bulma, your costume is purrrfect." She purred, she was dressed in a leather vest with what looked like nothing underneath, she also wore a black mask over her eyes and she was wearing a short black mini skirt with black fishnet stockings with black cat ears and a tail to match.

"You don't look so bad yourself, if I didn't know any better than I'd say you where trying to impress someone."

"If you're talking about Goku than you're right." Next she noticed 18 who had been standing there the whole time, she was searing a short white lace dress and semi long white wings, she had dressed as an angel, she looked around for her friend Kiru when she found her in the corner of the room, needless to say she was not happy with the costume Chi-chi had made for her, it was a long blue dress, old Camelot style, she wore a sheer vale around her head none the less she was looking at Bulma; she smirked as she looked at her costume, the look disappeared as Bulma felt a gentile tugging on her leg, she looked down into Ami's eyes and smiled.

"Hi Buwma, wow you awe vewy pwetty." He motioned for her to pick him up and she did, she rested him perfectly on her hip and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow Ami, what are you dressed as? Are you a ninja?"

"Yeah, can you guess what Vegeta is?" she looked at Ami in the eyes and then looked at Vegeta; he had come over with his brother so now he was right in front of her; he dressed as a bad boy biker dude, with a sexy leather jacket overtop a black wife beater shirt and of course he had an all too sexy pair of black leather pants. He looked so hot.

"Is he a biker dude?" she looked back at Ami to find the most adorable confused face.

"No, he towled the mirror he was a stud." Bulma smirked and looked at Vegeta again to find he was now blushing and waiting for Bulma to give him back Ami so he could leave the embarrassing situation but she wouldn't let him.

"Well that works too Ami, because I too think you brother could be a stud." Vegeta stared in disbelief at the woman he had a crush on for so long, she was so beautiful with her white hair tonight; his gaze broke as he heard Ami's voice.

"Buwma, I have to go powtty." She looked at the little boy and found him squirming.

"Ok, let me show you where the bathroom is, do you know how to use the big boy potty?"

"Yeah but I want Vegeta to hewp me."

"Ok squirt come over here." Bulma put the little boy down but he did not want to let go of her hand; instead he grabbed Vegeta's hand too and gestured for them both to come with him, Bulma led them both up the stairs and motioned with her free hand to a door across the hall from her room.

"There's the bathroom Ami."

"Thank you Buwma." He let go of Bulma's hand and tugged on Vegeta's hand, Vegeta followed Ami into the bathroom and soon came back out and shut the door

"He is so cute Vegeta, just like you."

"Did you mean it when you said you thought I could be a stud?"

"Vegeta you of all people should know I don't bat around the bush, one of the things that makes me strong is my ability to be extremely honest."

"So Bulma, what are you doing next Saturday?"

"Nothing; why?"

"Because Ami and I where wondering if you would like to come over and watch movies with us."

"Vegeta Ouji; are you, Prince of all Sayans, asking me, Bulma Briefs, to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes I am, Bulma Briefs, do you accept my invitation?"

"I would love to Vegeta." Just as she said that she herd the toilet flush and saw a smiling Ami walk out of the bathroom; she smiled back at him.

"Wow Ami, you are such a big boy, using the big boy potty." Ami's smile grew wider and a faint blush was pressed to his cheeks, he came to Bulma and she picked him up, he hugged her and as she kissed his cheek, he kissed her cheek and just then she could have sworn he whispered in her ear 'I luv you mommy.' But it was quickly dismissed as she herd him yawn.

"Oh Ami, are you tired?" He didn't even respond as she felt him fall asleep in her arms, she looked at Vegeta and motioned for him to open the door to her room, he did and he marveled at what he saw, it was amazing, there was a huge bed and a balcony, he looked around a little more and found a bathroom and a giant walk in closet, her room was probably the same size as his apartment, his gaze averted back to the woman invading his thoughts; he watched as she slowly tried to put Ami on the bed but she soon found she couldn't, she looked around her waist and found Ami had wrapped his tail around her waist, the only thing to do now was either wake him up or to just lye down with him, she chose to just sleep with him so she kicked off her boots and rolled onto the blue silk sheets, she motioned for Vegeta to do the same; so he did, he too kicked off his boots and took off his pants to reveal a pair of spandex boxers, he took off his jacket and put it on the chair to her computer desk, he climbed into the bed with her and Ami, Ami was positioned in between Bulma and Vegeta and as Bulma slowly dozed off she could feel Vegeta's lips pressed to her eye lid, she smiled as she soon fell into a blissful slumber.

I am so sorry that chappy took so long, I was really sick for a while and I still am now but I finally managed to finish this chappy so please read and review

With much love:

Kirusuchinu Ransu


	5. Rugby

Title: The Strength of One's Own Heart

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: Me no own…you no sue

A/N: Hi it's me again…I was very happy to have gotten your reviews; I really love getting constructive criticism for the things I write so now I will answer all those questions you asked me:

Sensation0023: no he is not Veggie's kid…he is his little brother but since Ami grew up with nothing but Vegeta he sort of considers him to be like a father and now he wants Bulma to be his mother it is a natural thing for anyone to feel as if the person who takes care of them is their own father.

Fujutsu: Ok…I am sorry I did not illustrate it more but I meant for them to be talking at the party for about an hour or two and then Ami would want to go to the bathroom…I am sorry for the lack of sustenance…I was very sick.

Ok now that I have answered those questions I will continue writing the story…There might be a lemon in this chappy…I'm not sure yet but if there is than I will warn you before it happens.

Chapter 5Rugby

It was a cold and wet morning when Bulma awoke from her slumber; she could still feel Ami's Tail wound tightly to Bulma's waist. She wanted nothing more than to be able to stay there forever but she knew her school, work, training, and her pride would not permit that to happen. She suddenly looked up to be greeted by Vegeta's face, he was staring at her through dazed eyes and she smiled back at him.

"I love it when you smile, it looks so good on you but I think that is only because you do it so rarely."

"Well I love it when you smirk the way you do, you always look like you are getting something good when you do it, like you where given a chocolate bar."

"Well I have a lot of things to be smirking about; I have my first Rugby game today."

"That's right, I'm dancing for that game today, I didn't know you knew how to play rugby, I thought you would have been more of a football kind of guy."

"Nope, I prefer rugby, in this sport I can kick the shit out of the guy I'm up against if he looks at you the wrong way and it is perfectly legal to do it in that game."

"But can't you do that in football too?"

"Yes you can but it is more fun when the guys don't have all that padding and a helmet on them."

Bulma looked down into a pair of black eyes as she felt something move against her, Ami was now wide awake, smiling brightly, she smiled back to him.

"Morning Ami, did you sleep well?"

"Ofcows, I swept with you."

"Oh Ami, you are the cutest little man in the world."

"Well of course, he looks like his older brother." There was a pause and Bulma looked back into the eyes of Vegeta to see his smug smirk on his face.

"Well we should all probably get up now; we need to get ready for Vegeta's Rugby game."

"But Buwma, I want to stay in bed with you."

"Well I will tell you what, if we all get up now than next Saturday when I come to watch movies with you and your brother I will come to sleep with you again."

In a flash of movement Ami had un-wrapped his tail from around Bulma's waist and appeared right next to her bed, he was now pulling on his brother's hand to get him out of bed.

"Come on Vegeta, she can sweep with both of us if you get up wight now." Vegeta shrugged and got out of bed, he quickly went to put on the black leather pants he had worn to the costume party last night.

After they left Bulma died her hair back to the original blue color and then took a shower, she couldn't believe what was happening to her, being so weak for a kid, she knew if Freza where here he would use Ami or even possibly Vegeta to her disadvantage, somehow he was a professional at exploiting weakness and punishing those who had them, she didn't want it to happen but she would eventually have to leave him, and she didn't mean just find another city she meant leave planet earth completely, she would never forgive herself if anything happened to him or Ami, she thought about it and maybe he was thinking the same thing, it was ridiculous that he would ever have a weakness, she got out of the shower and dismissed the idea for later, she went into her closet and got out her dance team outfit, it looked nothing like any cheerleader, it was a spandex top with tan straps and around her chest there where blue flames and the glitter danced in the light, it left her six pack exposed, she had black pants with the same blue glittery flames on the bottom of each pant legs, she let her cerulean hair cascade down her back and her tail wrap around her waist loosely, one of the main reasons she loved this uniform was because it didn't have those stupid pom-poms the cheerleaders had.

"I can't believe I was such a fool, I shouldn't have been so weak around her." Vegeta explained to his dog Kiba

"Don't ever let me catch you being so weak Kiba or I will kill you and your weakness so you can all be happy in dog heaven" Vegeta was fumed pacing his room while his dog looked at him from the bed, Vegeta was all ready to go now, he had on a black jersey with blue flames, letters and numbers, the back said 'Ouji' and he had the number 13, he always thought that was his lucky number, the pants where spandex and black, he looked like the football players but it wasn't padding that covered him it was his pure bulging muscles, and he didn't have a helmet. He picked up his keys and his wallet from the desk in his room and walked into the hallway, in the living room was a girl no older than 16, she had shoulder length strait brown hair with dark brown eyes, she wore a pair of purple glasses, and she was probably about three inches shorter than Vegeta, she was a pretty girl but she was just too young for Vegeta's taste, she was wearing a pear of blue sweats and a black tank top over her tan skin, Vegeta thought she might have been from Mexico, but she corrected him and said she hailed from Spain and that there was a big difference between the two places.

"Ok Kirstin, I should be back in about 4 hours, take care of Ami for me, and don't let him have any candy."

"Alright Vegeta, good luck with your game and no rush, I love taking care of your brother for you."

Vegeta was fortunate to have found a girl to baby-sit for him for so little money, that was one thing, he needed to get through school so he could find a better job, he couldn't stand working at that stupid hardware store, it barely paid enough to make rent let alone food, he didn't have the money to afford a pricy baby sitter, Kirstin would just have to do. Ami always was rather fond of her for some reason, she was a tough girl, one of the reasons she was so cheep was because she learned to drive a car because she used to steal them, she had admitted she used to be in a gang, but that also meant if something bad happened than she could protect herself and Ami.

As Vegeta neared the school he saw Bulma's car in the parking lot and he saw her get out of her car, he pulled next to her car and turned off the engine and got out of the car, he saw Bulma's beautiful face, she had sort of a monotone look on her face, not really a sad look but not really a happy look either.

"What's wrong Bulma? You don't seem to be too excited about our first game."

"Huh? Oh hey Vegeta, what where you just saying? I was daydreaming."

"You don't seem to be too excited about our first game."

"Oh, I was just thinking that's all." Vegeta started to walk towards her and when he got to her he hooked his arm around her waist and they started walking towards the football field where the game was at.

"What where you thinking about? You looked worried."

"Oh it's just this new invention I have been working on, I am worried I will never get it done on time, I need an assistant."

"What kind of invention is it? It sounds pretty important for you to be stressing over."

"It is important, it is a Ki damper, if I could get it around any of Freza's guards' necks than it will bring them to their knees in pain, it could kill a human."

"Yeah but what if one of these guards got their hands on it and put it around your neck?"

"That is the ingenious plan I have come up with, I put in the components of sayan DNA and it makes it so that it will amplify any sayans Ki by over a thousand."

"Wow that sounds amazing; it must be incredibly hard to invent something like that."

"It is difficult, I keep putting my sayan DNA in like rabbits and stuff and test the collars on them and they always die from some radio active substance, like blood poisoning, I have to figure out how to fix it."

"Yeah you better fix it before you put it around my neck."

"Don't worry I would never put it on an actual living person until the rabbits could survive."

"And about that whole assistant thing I hope you find one that can keep up with you, you would be pretty hard to compete against or to even keep up with."

"No, they wouldn't have to know much just answer phones and make lunch and find tools for me, and maybe I would teach them a thing or two, like what kind of tools I need, just about anybody could do that job."

"Really, how much does it pay?"

"Oh no there is no set amount, we pay you whatever money you need to live, you would have to live in Capsule Corp. but we would pay for whatever you need, like if your car was about to break down we would buy you a new car and we are flexible with school schedules."

"Wow that is a really good deal, much better than that stupid hardware store."

"Hah, are you considering this job? Would you like to be my assistant?"

"That would be great but I would probably need to keep my babysitter, Kirstin."

"Oh no we have a day care."

"No, I couldn't put Kirstin out of the job, it is like impossible for her to get another job because of her background, and besides, Ami would hate me forever if I made her go away, he loves her too much, and she is street wise, she knows how to keep people safe."

"Well it sounds like she would be a good addition to the day care at capsule corp. so what do you say will you be my assistant?"

"Let me think about it, right now I just want to play some rugby." By now they had walked enough to see the football field that was where they held the rugby games, there was already a line of people wanting to get into the game. Vegeta and Bulma walked until they reached the rest of the players for the rugby game then Vegeta gave her a kiss and Bulma walked over to where she saw the dance team, she saw a few familiar faces looking at her with confused gazes when she finally realized why, they hadn't yet been told about her evening with Vegeta.

"Hey guys, you all ready for our first game?"

"Ahem, what happened just now? Did I miss something? Or did I just see Vegeta kiss you?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, last night while Vegeta's little brother was in the bathroom Vegeta asked me out and when Ami got out he was tired so Ami, Vegeta, and I went to bed but nothing else happened and then we woke up about 2 hours ago so he went home to change for the rugby game."

"Oh well at least you where honest this time, unlike some of your other boyfriends."

"Shhh, Vegeta might hear you, I don't want him to know about my other boyfriends."

"Why not?"

"Because he comes from a very sayan background, he thinks once you get a boyfriend that is considered mating for life."

"Does he think he is mated to you for life?"

"He might but I don't know yet." Just as she finished that the announcer came on loudly

"Hello and welcome to the first rugby game of the season, my name is Tim and I will be your announcer for this game, now enough with the small talk lets get started on introducing our teams. First we have our home team from Ottogawa High School." The crowd went wild with applause but died down when the announcer introduced who we would be playing against. It was Orange Star High School, last year they had beat our asses into the ground, they where dirty players and they ended up winning against every high school and even most colleges they faced, but this year was different, this year Ottogawa had Vegeta, he already sounded like a promising player and I knew as long as we had Vegeta we had a really good chance of winning this game. I suddenly noticed one guy from the Orange Star team staring at me with a wicked glare, he had a pretend smirk on his face and even though I thought it was sexy when Vegeta did it I did not think the same when this other man did it. I slithered with nasty when he sort of tried to wink at me then somebody knocked me out of my trance when they tapped me on the shoulder I turned around to find it was Kiru.

"Hey Kiru who is that guy over there? The one with all the scars."

"Oh that's Yamcha; he is the star of the rugby team at his school." I looked at him once more and then I heard the music going.

"Its show time girl, you ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be; what about you Mike? You look like your ready to me."

"I am hot, spiced, and ready to go girlfriends." I smiled as I heard him say that, Mike was the only guy on our team, he was also gay, he was always someone I could trust and I always loved the way he danced, he shook, shimmied, twisted and shouted like a pro.

The music began and we went out to the middle of the field and did our routine, it was something we always did, to get the team and the audience pumped for the game we always danced before they played, this was only for our home games though, when we where in other schools we had to let the other dance team go first but we where always there for our games and as the music ended the audience and the team wend wild with cheers for us and then the dance was over and we left the field and the rugby game began.

It was now half time and there was a fifteen minute break between, I was talking to Kiru and Mike when suddenly I felt something grab my behind I looked behind me to find that creep Yamcha from before was just walking away and looking at me, I looked at Vegeta and he looked fumed at the man, he was starting to push though the crowds to get to the man but I beat him to it by the time he was 2 feet away from him I had already nailed him with a ki blast of my own and he was now on the floor as I started punching him and kicking him where the sun don't shine and it is not like I showed him any mercy, I kicked him so hard there the cup he was wearing broke and oh you could tell he felt that one really good and then I hoisted him so high off the ground I myself was flying, my hand was wound tightly around the man's neck

"You listen to me you creep don't you ever touch me ever again; do I make myself clear?" by now he was crying and clawing at my hand to make me let him go, he nodded yes to me and then I let him go, he went tumbling to the ground. As soon as he was cooperated enough to move he looked at me in horror and stumbled to his feet and ran away but he made it to his group of friends and I could only assume they where talking about me.

"You beat me too him, I could have killed him for you if you liked." I looked to where the voice came from and saw Vegeta. His face was red and he stared daggers at the man who dared to feel me up. I gently laced my fingers in his and he looked at me with anger still in his eyes.

"Oh yeah I always wanted a boyfriend who went to jail because he killed a guy, just save it for when Freeza comes, you can kill him."

"So help me if he lays another hand on you, not even you will be quick enough to stop me."

"Ok honey, let's just go with that idea that he is even thinking of laying another hand on Me." he snorted and looked again at Yamcha as I did the same. He was looking strait at me through what looked like a black eye and he had an ice pack on his lip, I could feel he knew I was smirking at my own handy work. Suddenly you could hear the horn that signaled for the game to begin again. Vegeta went back to his team as I went back to mine. It was now time to do our other routine dance. We went onto the field and the crowd went wild with excitement but their screaming turned down as the music turned up and our bodies became like feathers on the wind.

Their bodies meshed and mangled as they met each other with full force. The Gravity was turned up to 350 as their bodies where covered in sweat. But even through the heated battle they where not mad at all in fact they where quite happy and they considered this battle a victorious battle. It was because of the help of Vegeta coming onto the team that they had won against Orange Star High School today. The crowd went wild and I led my team in our victory dance. Needles to say the other team was pissed but we didn't really care. If they where that weak than they deserve to loose.

"Ok Vegeta, lets take a break, I need some water." I turned off the gravity and started walking towards the sink but then something grabbed my ass and before I could respond Vegeta's big strong arms lifted me from the ground and carried me into the next room. The pool room, he started walking closer and closer to the pool and when we where about five feet away from the pool I realized what he was going to do. I struggled in his arms but in contrast to what he thought I was going to do when he tried to dump me into the pool I grabbed his neck and flipped him into the pool on his back and I levitated above the pool laughing and smirking like crazy. While I was in my frenzy of laughter I had forgotten about Vegeta but soon remembered when I felt something grab my foot and yank me into the pool. Right about at that time I stopped laughing and Vegeta started to do it himself. I came up struggling for air while Vegeta recuperated from laughing so hard. I was mad at myself for not thinking of it. Thinking Vegeta would do what he did. I started swimming for the edge of the pool and I got out. I then grabbed a towel and held it against my white tank top to cover up anything from being seen through the sheer fabric and I started walking to the locker area to get changed but suddenly I felt Vegeta's arms wrap around my waist and I stopped moving.

"What's wrong now? Not enough water for you?"

"No, that is plenty of water; I just want to get dressed in dry clothing now."

"Don't lie to me, we both know we could just use our ki to dry us off." I didn't answer but he knew I wasn't happy. In response to my silence he flared his ki around us both and he levitated us both into the air. He gently kissed my neck several times but then stopped after a while and we went back down to the floor and he stopped flaring his ki and started to unwrap his arms from my waist but then I turned around and kissed him dead smack on the lips and I put my hands in his hair and he put his hands on my hips and he pulled my hips to his and than I felt him grow. I felt so bad that I had to do this but I had no choice. I pulled my hands out of his hair and parted from his lips and pulled away from him a few feet. He looked at me with a mix of disgust, anger, and confusion. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights and I didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing? I thought you liked me."

"Vegeta I do like you, a lot, and I hope you can understand this when I tell you that I am just not ready…for…you know…'that'…" All of the sudden all that anger and disgust left his face leaving him with just confusion. I could tell he really just didn't know what to say. He backed up just a few inches himself and started running his fingers through his hair and then he turned his back to me.

"You mean…you have…well…never…done this before?" I remained silent and just nodded my head even though his back was still turned to me he knew what I was telling him.

"I grew up as a human would but I still have those sayan instincts, sex is a big thing for a sayan, they don't just have one night stands. When they have sex it is like mating for life so I guess that is what I have always believed, therefore I have never done it really." Vegeta slowly turned around to look at her.

"I understand Bulma, but I want to ask you something, why would you grow up believing this if you never even remembered our home?"

"Because when I was a child I obviously wondered why my parents didn't have tails and I did some research on our race and when I found out our planet was destroyed by Freeza I don't know something just came to me, like this strange kind of hatred I never understood or felt before, I didn't even know our race or our king or even Freeza but I just instantly knew I hated him for what he had done, and one thing I knew I had to do was to carry on in the sayan tradition, with all those beliefs because I know that if I never forget the culture for my own race than the sayan race will never completely burn out."

"One more question, I hope you don't think I am a pervert I am strictly curious. When do you think you will be ready?"

"I will answer that as long as you answer the same question when I am done."

"Deal, now tell me, what are your plans for the future."

"Well I certainly want to graduate before I become 'mated' but I guess I just want to graduate from high school and then go to college for a few years before I completely take over the corporation but I guess I want to have children somewhere towards the end of college, possibly even right out of high school, I can be a mother and go to school as long as the father takes turns with me raising the children while I am at school, so I guess I want to go to a local college. Ok now it is your turn Vegeta."

"Well I always wanted to be a gym teacher, maybe a martial arts master and have my own karate school. I might go to college if I need to learn to be a teacher but nothing too fancy and well I guess for mating I guess I want to wait till I am out of high school too and I guess if my mate wanted to go to school too we would have to alternate when we go to class. Only go to class if the other one is home."

"Now the question you have to ask yourself is if you can handle me for that long; and if you really did become mated with someone how would Freeza torture you once he found out you have a mate and a kid, Vegeta I know your pride and I know you won't run from this fight if it did come to pass that Freeza came here to kill you and I, what would you do then to protect your family?"

"I would send them far away from this planet for a while until Freeza was dead and then I would come and get them."

"And how would you get them into space?"

"We both are standing in it, you said this thing can go into space, you said you have done it before."

"Cleaver, but what would happen if you died? Than who would go and get your family?"

"I won't die, I will live so I can fight to protect them, I don't know how but I will not fail them."

"Good you have the same attitude that I do."

Ok that was chappy 5……and yeah there was no lemon but I really hope you liked it…….I had the hardest time writing it so you had better like it

With much love

Kirusuchinu Ransu


End file.
